A princesa e a abóbora
by Arthemisys
Summary: Pandora e Radhamantys e um clássico conto de fadas digno de Sessão da Tarde.


**A princesa e a abóbora**

* * *

><p>Olá! Seja bem vindo ao começo deste conto de fadas moderno! E como qualquer outro conto, esse também terá uma princesa e um sapo... Eu disse sapo? Sim? Hum... Então, isso foi um engano, porque a princesa desta estória acha que esses encantadores anfíbios são seres asquerosos, pegajosos, nojentos... Bem, acho que já é hora de começar essa bela estória de amor. E como toda linda estória de princesas encantadas...<p>

Era uma vez...

Em um país chamado Inglaterra, mais precisamente no centro de Londres, uma donzela de longos cabelos negros como a noite, guiava seu carro branco por entre as estreitas ruas daquela cidade. Ao seu lado, outra jovem permanecia calada, ouvindo a doce harmonia que a voz de sua companheira produzia em meio ao trânsito londrino.

- Droga, droga, droga!

- Calma...

- Como quer que eu fique calma? Estou em pleno sábado de manhã indo até um supermercado, tem um engarrafamento do tamanho do Canal da Mancha e ainda estou com uma ressaca dos diabos... – e desabando a testa no volante, conclui. – Minha vida é uma piada...

- Ai... Lá vem você com essa mania maníaco-depressiva, Pandora: Sua vida não é ruim... é você que a deixa intragável.

- Ah, é... Obrigada pela força, Esmeralda... é tão bom contar com amigas como você...

- É para isso que servem as amigas!

Pandora, a princesa desse conto, tentou rir, mas não conseguiu... a dor de cabeça ocasionada pela ressaca não deixou que ela exercitasse os vinte e nove músculos da face que talvez a deixariam um pouquinho mais jovem. Sua melhor amiga Esmeralda, bem que tentava levantar o seu astral, mas ela sabia que a soma Pandora Heinstein e festa da tequilla nunca resultava em bom humor no dia seguinte.

- E servem também para aconselharem as amigas azaradas tomarem sopa para curar ressaca... tira essa carroça da frente!

- Isso sempre serviu comigo.

- Sempre serviu? Esmeralda, você NUNCA ficou de ressaca porque você NUNCA bebeu.

Nesse instante, o veículo passava em frente ao Castelo de Bunkinghan. Os amplos jardins eram cercados por grades de ferro fundido que ao mesmo tempo em que protegiam a portentosa edificação, permitiam aos olhos mais curiosos, a apreciação daquele belíssimo conjunto arquitetônico. Mesmo engarrafada, ou melhor, no engarrafamento, Pandora jogou seu olhar violeta para os jardins repletos de roseiras, hortênsias e outras flores que juntas, davam ares divinos àquela nobre residência. E justamente por se tratar de uma habitação de nobres, ela também estava cercada de soldados que enfileirados lado a lado, pareciam soldadinhos de chumbo.

- Eu li no tablóide dessa semana que ontem a família real celebrou uma festa para o noivado do príncipe... – Esmeralda comentou, percebendo o repentino vislumbre da amiga.

- Deve ser maravilhoso ser da realeza britânica. – Pandora respondeu. – Pelo menos, eles nunca têm problemas com o trânsito londrino... e com enxaquecas provocadas por tequila.

A loiríssima Esmeralda esboçou um sorriso. A amizade das duas datava de longa data e apesar de Pandora ser a mais velha, era ela, Esmeralda, que sempre estava presente para auxiliar a alemã que vez por outra, necessitava de suas receitinhas anti-ressaca.

...

- O que eu devo comprar? – Pandora indagava, olhando perdida para um balcão repleto de legumes e verduras cuidadosamente dispostos.

- Leva uma abóbora... – a outra respondeu, enquanto escolhia beterrabas do outro lado.

- E como eu escolho uma abóbora?

- Leva a mais bonita... – Esmeralda respondeu de novo, sem perceber o semblante estupefato da amiga.

- A mais bonita...? Mas isso é igual a japonês, tem tudo a mesma cara... – a alemã resmungou, ainda sem entender como uma abóbora poderia ser considerada como algo bonito.

E realmente, todas as abóboras eram iguais, à exceção de uma que continha uma rachadura horizontal. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a hortaliça e a levou para próximo das narinas.

"Isso aqui nem cheiro bom tem..." – pensou, mas depois decidiu que aquela espécie da família das Cucurbitáceas seria a "mais bonita" como Esmeralda sabiamente sugeriu.

Novamente sem pensar muito, jogou o legume no fundo do carrinho de compras.

- SUA LOUCA, ISSO DÓI!

- AAAHHH!

O grito emitido por Pandora fez com que todo o supermercado se voltasse para a ala de frutas e verduras.

- Pandora! Você está bem? – Esmeralda também gritou, claro, menos exagerada que a amiga que a esta altura do campeonato, jazia no chão com os olhos violetas esbugalhados.

- Quem gritou perto de mim? – a alemã bradava, olhando para todos os homens de forma ameaçadora, porque não dizer, assassina.

- Como assim, Pan...? – Esmeralda parecia desconcertada com a reação perturbada da amiga. – Quem começou a gritar aqui foi você...

- Como assim fui eu? Você não ouviu? Algum engraçadinho me chamou de louca e... – a voz falhou quando viu que todos (inclusive Esmeralda) a encaravam como se ela na verdade, precisasse mais de um hospício a um supermercado.

- Pan, me prometa que nunca mais irá olhar para uma garrafa de tequila, está certo?

...

Pandora chegou a seu apartamento com dois sacos de papel abarrotados de itens de cozinha. Mal deu o quinto passo e já estava em frente ao balcão da cozinha americana, despejando verduras, legumes e claro, chocolates. Nossa princesa ama chocolates, diga-se de passagem:

- Quem inventou essa delícia só poderia estar muito bêbado... – filosofou, enquanto lambia os dedos repletos de marrom. – Acho que nem deveria ter comprado tanta coisa natureba... Acho que a maioria vai se estragar na geladeira.

Levantou-se e ligou o som. Brian Adans encheu o pequeno território com uma melosa e romântica música. Já estava acostumada a ouvir de seus amigos mais chegados, piadinhas maldosas a respeito de seu gosto musical. Não que isso a incomodasse, mas quando um certo alguém disse que Brian Adans era sinal de severa dependência afetiva, Pandora sentiu vontade de esbofetear o dito cujo que proferiu aquelas asneiras. E depois, de beijá-lo intensamente.

- Japonês filho da mãe... – suspirou, enquanto juntava os cabelos num coque mal feito. Foi ai que voltou seus olhos para o legume alaranjado que parecia reinar majestoso em meio a tantas verduras verdes e sem graça. – Hum... Acho que já sei o que vou fazer com você: purê de abóbora!

Assim, saiu cantarolando "Made in Heaven" quarto adentro. Pouco depois, saiu tendo entre as mãos um livro de receitas em alemão.

- Certo, primeiro, tenho que descascar isto... – disse, escolhendo uma pequena faca. – E depois, tenho que retirar as sementes, e... Nossa, isso parece ser bem casca grossa. – voltou-se novamente para a gaveta, escolhendo outra que parecia ser mais adequada àquela tarefa. Olhou para aquele legume sem ter a menor noção de onde começar. – Acho que vou começar a cortar daqui...

- Por favor, antes de qualquer ato impensado, me ouça!

Era como se a terra estivesse interrompido seu ciclo naquele momento. Tudo parou, inclusive Pandora com a faca em riste. Aliás, nem tudo: os olhos violeta agiam com rapidez, como se quisessem capturar a origem daquele aviso.

- Por favor, baixe a arma... Digo! A faca.

E o mundo ainda estava parado.

- Vamos, pare de agir como uma estátua...

- Quem está aí? – Pandora finalmente reagiu, pulando contra uma gaveta e retirando uma lata de spray de pimenta. – Estou armada, ouviu?

- Disso eu não tenho dúvida. – a voz continuou. – Mas acredite, não farei nada com você.

- E como eu vou ter certeza disso?

- Simples: olhe para mim.

Ainda com a faca e o spray em riste, Pandora verificou – com olhos bem arregalados, diga-se de passagem – tudo ao seu redor. E não viu ninguém.

- Certo... Eu sei que você está escondido debaixo da mesa... Olha cara, eu juro que apesar do meu sotaque, eu não sou filha de alemães nazistas, nem sou uma espiã a serviço da máfia russa, nem...

- Você sempre tem ideias tão estapafúrdias assim?

- Olha como fala comigo, seu...!

- Sua.

- O quê? – Pandora já começava a pensar que estava ficando definivamente... – Louca! É isso! Eu estou começando a ter alucinações! Ai meu Deus, será que o dr. White tem tempo na agenda pra mim? Será que esquizofrenia tem cura?

E largando as armas – digo, a faca e o spray na mesa, começou a dar voltas na minúscula cozinha, passando a mão na cabeça nervosamente.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Hei.

- Oi! Ah, não acredito... estou começando a conversar com minha alucinação.

- Miss Pandora... – a voz tentou ser a mais suave possível.

- Diga... – e a jovem, deixando o corpo escorregar pela parede, começou a choramingar.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu posso assegurar que a senhorita não está com alucinações, nem possui características de quem sofre nenhuma doença mental.

- Se você diz isso, então estou muito bem, obrigada.

- Não seja irônica.

- E o que você quer que eu seja? Estou ouvindo vozes e não vejo ninguém aqui!

- Então vou te ajudar a perceber minha presença. Fique de pé.

Fungando e enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, ela obedeceu à voz.

- Certo... Agora olhe em cima da mesa... Há uma abóbora, correto?

- Sim, há uma abóbora. – Pandora ou robô? Fica a seu critério, prezado leitor.

- Ótimo! Agora... aproxime-se, por favor.

- Aproximar? Para onde?

- Para perto do Ricky Martin... É claro que é para a abóbora!

Ela fez o que a voz pediu e...

- SOCORRO!

- AAAHHH! Seu estúpido! Não grita perto porque eu estou com... A abóbora...

* * *

><p><em>Continua... ou não! Isso vai depender do número de comentários! Sim, eu voltei e estou completamente fora dos padrões!<em>


End file.
